


the stars to my moon

by TheLegendOfEm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: LeoNiles Week 2018, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfEm/pseuds/TheLegendOfEm
Summary: Niles reflects on the night sky, and his first nights with Leo. Written for LeoNiles Week 2018, Day 2 prompt: Stargazing





	the stars to my moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is Rly Short but aaaa never mind, check out @leonilesweek on Tumblr for more good stuff!

Niles had always preferred the moon to the stars. It was a constant in his life, never changing, every phase predictable and simple. The stars moved around, they seemed to change every year, and he’d never quite been able to get his head around exactly what they were. 

Until Leo, that was. Leo, with his star maps and charts, who had taught Niles to read the scrawled letters and numbers with the patience of a saint. Who had sat outside on his balcony night after night, teaching Niles the constellations. Niles knew some of them, but by far ruder names- there was no better way to pass a lonely night on the streets than by finding giant penises in the sky, after all. 

Their first kiss had been under the stars. Leo had been sitting with his head tipped back, the pale moonlight illuminating his face as he gazed up at the stars. He’d been talking, but Niles hadn’t been listening. His gaze had been focused on the shining white curve of Leo’s neck, the faintest blush of pink on his cheeks as he got more enthusiastic about his words. For as beautiful as the night sky was, Leo was ten times more lovely. 

He’d crossed the balcony without a word, sat himself on the young prince’s lap, and kissed him until he couldn’t kiss him any more. Leo hadn’t objected. Far from it. They’d ended the night in bed together, clothes strewn across the floor and hands tightly linked under the covers. 

Leo had fallen asleep fast after what they’d done, and Niles hadn’t blamed him for it. He’d stayed awake, though, and watched the gradual shifting of the night sky towards morning. Leo’s voice echoed in his head as he traced each constellation with his gaze. 

The stars were more complex than the moon, and perhaps in a way they suited Leo better than they did Niles. For Niles, he needed a rock to ground himself, and so he’d turned to the most obvious constant in his life. Leo, though, needed an escape. His star maps and telescopes provided a distraction from his father and his life, something beautifully both scientific and chaotic to look at and forget his troubles. 

That first night they’d spent together, Niles had fallen asleep eventually under the light of the moon and the fading stars, with Leo wrapped around him, and for the first time in years, he’d felt at peace.


End file.
